


( I spent ) Three Stages on Finding You, One on Losing You

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beating, Bullying, Competition, F/M, Fire, Gymnastics, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, One Shot, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: Huh... Did you just say running and doing gymnastics?It's time for the school-year-end test and Marinette decides to show off. But she would never guess who wants to be her partner.Adrien and Marinette are closer than ever and Lila doesn't like that. But she makes two mistakes, risking lives.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 356





	( I spent ) Three Stages on Finding You, One on Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! I know maybe it's annoying how in every fanfic I post, Marinette is injured, but I really have so many ideas connected with injured Marinette.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> Bugabye! <3

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Stage One** _

"Hello, class! It's time for the school-year-end test. You have three stages. The firs- Oh, Chloé, please, put your phone down, you have PE! What was I saying? Oh, yeah, you have to pass all the three stages for a good grade. The first is running - you have to complete three rounds on our playground. That's what will we do today. The second is strength - you have to do push-ups, high knees, squats, and crunches, and finally - gymnastics. When you do gymnastics, just show what do you know. You can do it in groups." The class isn't pleased with the gymnastic, especially the boys, but Marinette doesn't have that problem. Adrien, too.

"Ah, girl, why don't you care? How?" Alya mutters. Marinette just smiles at her.

"I don't know, it's not a big deal." She says, turning her back. 

"Okay, class, you run by couples. Choose someone you want. Which couple will be first?" Their teacher says.

"Oh, Alya, please, be with me. Nobody wants me! Marinette said she will never run with me even if I was the last person in the world." Well, it's true. But she didn't say it. Alya just nods.

"Do not worry, Lila, Marinette has a rough day, I am sure she doesn't think it." Alya places her hand over Lila's shoulders. "Are we first?" Lila nods. The girls get started. They complete the rounds. Lila is breathless. All term at home didn't make her fitter. But nobody doesn't need to know that. Now everyone is in couples, except Marinette, Adrien, Chloé and Sabrina. Chloé wants with Adrien, but he is not very okay with the idea.

"Hey, Adrien, want with me?" Marinette asks. She has more confidence in her when she talks with him. They are friends. Best friends. They are so so close.

"Sure, Mari'." Adrien smiles at her. That makes her blushing. She nods. Then she nods again.

"Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! Adrikins, did you just abandon me because of Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloé looks at Adrien. He smiles at her. She just turns them back and goes to the other part of the class with Sabrina.

"Are we gonna beat them and be the best?" He jogs her shoulder with his. She smiles and nods.

"The next couple." Their teacher shouts. Adrien looks at Marinette. Marinette looks at Adrien. They nod at the same time.

"We." Adrien says, raising his hand. The teacher nods. When the class sees them there are different reactions. Alya smiles, being proud of Marinette. Nino, too. Chloé just groans.

_'Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!'_

Lila is angry. 

_'You made a mistake, Marinette...'_

The rest seem like they don't care. Until the start.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Round one**

They run next to each other with perfect synchronous. Same speed. Same leg in front of the other. Even their breathing is the same. They look like they did this before. No! They look like whole their life they have been doing this only for that moment. But everyone knows that isn't true. But everyone can't think clearly, so why are we listening to everyone?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Round two**

Nothing special happened. It is so easy for them. They talk while running. And it isn't anything important, just some random teenage things, like what did you do last night, how are you, is there a new design, how was your fencing... 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Round three**

'Is this possible?'

'Wow'

'Dude, what is that?!' 

Marinette and Adrien are still in perfect synchronous.

"Are we doing it?" Adrien looks at Marinette for seconds, just sees her nodding once. He nods too.

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said at the same time, doing a perfect front handspring in a perfect synchronous. And that's when they finish, crossing the line. The class is amazed Them too. They look at each other and start laughing while leaning against one of the school's walls. Their teacher says that the class ends, saying 'goodbye'. Students are still outside, amazed by Adrien and Marinette. They are tired, but just for some seconds. Seconds enough for Lila to hit the wall near the Marinette's face.

"What did I tell you?! Why did I put yesterday so much effort into beating you?!" Lila yells.

"Y-Yesterday?" Marinette's eyes are wide.

"Yes! Yesterday! Didn't I tell you to..." She hits the same place again. Marinette slides down the wall, covering her head with her hands."...stay away from Adrien?! Didn't you understand?! Weren't the hits enough for... Oh shit!" Lila says, looking around. Her classmates are shocked but angry. Especially angry.

"It's not that..." Lila tries to say in a panic.

"It's not what, Lila... Or should I say Lie-la!" Adrien says, looking at everyone who is outside.

"Is everything you said to us, a lie? Is it, Lila?!" Alya yells at the liar.

"N-no... I didn't lie for anything! M-Marinette bullied me yesterday a-and I protected me. I-I would never d-do something like this." Lila tries. She really tries. What did she just do? How can she be that stupid and say everything? Months working to destroy Marinette and right now she fucks everything up.

_'This little bitch ruined everything! If she wasn't here, Adrien would be mine and only mine, her friends would be mine and only mine, I would have everything she has! This little bitch ruined everything! I hate you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!'_

Everyone stands there and doing nothing. Lila sees her opportunity, while everyone is paralyzed from shock. She grabs Marinette's left hand, pulling her and then Lila draws her down. The liar stands up. Marinette tries to stand up, but it's happening so fast and everyone reacts very slowly, so Lila has already kicked Marinette in the stomach two times when someone stops her. When someone grabs Lila's wrist and Lila is pulled back. When she turns to see who grabbed her wrist, she sees Alya and her abhorred gaze.

_'Is this for me?'_

After seconds with no attack, Marinette opens her eyes carefully. She tries to stand up, strengthening herself with her hands. When she wobbles, almost falling again on the ground, because the shock makes her dizzy, but someone helps her. Adrien and Kim help her to stand up and then to go sit on one of the benches.

"Do you need anything?" Adrien squats in front of her, placing his hand on her knee.

"My b-bag." She says, trying to stand up, but Kim doesn't allow her.

"I will take it." Myléne says, starting to climb the stairs.

Meanwhile, Lila extricates her wrist from Alya's hand and runs away. Climbing the stairs, Lila shovеs Myléne down the stairs without even looking if she has success. But Marinette is here to save the day. She saves Myléne from falling second before the **"accident"**.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asks her and then hugs her. Myléne shivers. Ivan runs to the two girls and helps Myléne, checking her for injuries. There's nothing so Ivan sigh, he is relieved.

"Oh, sorry, Marinette! You are inured and I just made you stand up and move!" Myléne says.

"I am fine." Marinette says, winking at Myléne. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Stage Two** _

Before a week the class saw Lila's real face. Since then all they hate her. Only Marinette tried to be her friend and show her that being good and saying the truth isn't that bad. She was rejected, so Marinette didn't dare to talk with her again.

"Okay, class, we are doing stage two of the test. The girls have to do 20 push-ups, 20 squats, and 80 crunches and the boys... have to do 30 push-ups, 30 squats, and 100 crunches." The teacher instructs them.

"Hey, Marinette! They lie, don't they?" Adrien asks her. She looks at him with a strange face grimace.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asks. Everyone in the gym shuts his conversation, listening to theirs.

"Alya said you probably faster than me and Kim in doing all of the exercises. Is it true?" Marinette looks at Alya for a second only to see thumbs up. She sighs.

"I don't know-..."

"Let's try!" Kim says enthusiastically. He is always ready for competition. It isn't bad. Marinette nods.

"So... Wait, I have to finish yours on mine?" Marinette asks.

"We are doing it all the same if it's not a problem for you. I mean, if you want you can do ours." Kim says. Marinette nods. "Max, come here and give us a start!" Kim says waving at his friend.

"Ready... Go!" First are squats. Kim finishes first, then Marinette and finally Adrien. Second, they decide to be the push-ups. Surprisingly for Kim, but not for Adrien and Marinette, the girl finishes first, then Adrien, and third is Kim.

For crunches, the class is around them, watching. Alya fangirls for her best friend before they begin. That makes others laugh, but they all are having fun. When they start, Alya counts Marinette's crunches, Nino - Adrien's and Max - Kim's. Adrien stops first, then Kim. They give each other high-five, thinking that they beat the girl. They are watching her a minute more when she stops. she looks at them.

"I won." She smiles at them. Then Alya gives her high-five.

"Wait, we finished before you!" Adrien protests. How could this be possible?

"No, Sunshine boy. This girl here..." Alya points the bluenette. "... made 200 crunches, while waiting for you." Alya says, laughing at their shocked reactions and opened mouths. Everyone laughs at them.

_'Wow, Marinette is amazing! She reminds me so much for My lady.'_

The teacher congratulates them, letting them rest. They nod, sitting for resting. They talk a little when the class ends.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Stage Three** _

It's before the PE class. Alya, Nino, Marinette are already in the gym, stretching. Or Marinette and Adrien are stretching while Nino and Alya are fighting who can be scarier in stretching - Marinette or Adrien.

"While the married couple is fighting, do you want me to steal you from Alya for my gymnastics partner?" Adrien says, smirking. Marinette blushes.

"I think it will be the best! Alya is sometimes so annoying. I mean, I am just doing what I can and we have no synchronous because I am to fast for her and she just mutters and it's kind of annoying if you understand me." Marinette says. "And I think she would like to be with her husband." Marinette says and they laugh.

"Okay, class. Who will be first?" The teacher looks around. Marinette raises her hand without even asking Adrien if he wants. He laughs at her enthusiasm."Okay."

Adrien and Marinette go in the middle of the gym.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They count again and then start. The first combination Marinette does is so familiar to Adrien. He thinks about it. Meanwhile, he does his Chat Noir combination. Just seconds before the common part, they realize something.

"No fucking way." They shout at the same time... Again. But the realization doesn't distract them. While doing their combination, they are talking quietly.

"There's no fucking way you know that... Isn't it?" Marinette lifts herself on Adrien's knees and staying some seconds.

"I don't know. I just know them." He says. His face talks more about his thoughts. 

_'Okay, we will talk about that later.'_

After finishing Adrien hugs Marinette in a back-sided bear hug. Then he kisses her cheek and Marinette blushes. The girl laughs and the boy with her. Lila's face turns red from the anger.

_'You will pay, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Stage Four** _

"Hey, Marinette!" Marinette turns in direction voice and sees Lila. _Oh shit, they are alone in the dressing room._

"Yeah... Lila." Marinette tries to not panic. But her fight ends soon and the panic overcomes her.

"I just wanted to say..." Lila grabs Marinette, then hits Marinette's head vigorously in the wall. Marinette is unconscious when Lila haugh. She takes out Marinette's sketchbook and takes the lighter from her pocket. Lila fires the sketchbook"... bye, bye, bitch."...and throws it near the wooden bench ( on the other edge of the room ). Then she leaves, laughing.

When Lila enters the classroom, the class has been started.

"I'm sorry I am late!" Lila says. The teacher nods.

"Lila, do you know where's Marinette?" The teacher asks. Lila looks panicked for a moment but she covers it.

"No, I don't. But I am sure she's okay." Lila smiles slyly. The teacher nods again.

"I am not sure!" Someone says.

"Yeah, me too!"Alya and Adrien agree.

"Why are you no-... Do you smell that?" Everyone inhales through the nose.

"Isn't it like... Something burned?"

"Yeah, I smell it too." The class comments. But Adrien is already out of the room, running towards where the smoke smell comes from. When he stops, he realizes he's in front of the dressing room. When he opens the door, a big cloud of smoke exits the room. He covers his mouth and nose with his T-shirt. 

"Ladybug, wake up! Wake up! Marinette! Marinette, wake up! Marinette, you have to wake up!" When the red creature hears someone enters the room, she looks around. "Oh, God, Thanks!" The kwami says when she sees Adrien. She flies to him. "Adrien, help her!" Tikki says.

_'Shocking later, Adrien!'_

He nods and carefully goes to her.

"Take my phone and text Alya that there's fire. They have to evacuate. I am coming." He says, giving his phone to Tikki. She does it.

Adrien lifts his Lady. When he does it, Adrien sees that her nose has been bleeding, her right cheek has lividity and there's a cut on her upper lip. He exits the room and runs out of the school. When Alya sees him, she goes to him. Nino is behind her.

"Oh, My God!" Alya covers her mouth with hands. There are tears on her face. Nino hugs her. His girlfriend is in shock, she's terrified and she needs him. He too. Still holding Marinette, his knees hit the ground. He's not tired. Not physically. That just ruins him. Seconds after, he reminds him to check the pulse. Seconds before touching her neck, she starts coughing. In a couple of seconds, she breaths heavily, but doesn't cough anymore. There are some tears on her face. Adrien's T-shirt is in her hands, held tightly. She's shaking. After the realization that all her classmates are around her, she hides her face in Adrien's neck, sobbing some more times. His hand travels her back three-four times, hugging her.

"You! You did this! Didn't you?!" Alya yells at Lila. Her eyes go wide. "Don't play dumb! I know it was you!" Alya points at her. She is ready to fight with Lila, but Nino and Nathaniel stop her.

"I will take her home. Alya, Nino?" Adrien looks at his friends. They nod. He walks in the direction - bakery. Alya and Nino are behind him. They walk in full silence. After entering the bakery, Nino and Alya explain to her parents what happened today, Adrien carries her in her room. She's still shaking in his hands. She's still crying. Sitting on her bed, he tries to calm her down.

Half an hour later, when Alya enters Marinette's room, Nino behind her with a tray with croissants and cupcakes, they find Marinette cuddled in Adrien and they sleep. His Lady, Marinette is safe. Adrien finally can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment with some advice!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3


End file.
